Lady (Disney)/Gallery
Gallery puppy.jpeg|Lady The Puppy lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-145.jpg|Lay Likes Darling images-8.jpeg 87558p.jpg|Lady Howls 87559p.jpg 87566p.jpg|Lady howls because she wants to sleep in Jim Dear's Bed 87567p.jpg|Jim Dear Told Lady Just one Night 87570p.jpg|Lady is all grown up 87576p.jpg|Lady wakes up with Jim Dear 87585p.jpg|Lady get chase by a Rat 87596p.jpg|Lady Enjoy her Breakfast 87599p.jpg 87614p.jpg|Lady Hangs out With Jock new.jpeg|Lady's New Licenses 87624p.jpg 830px-Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1216.jpg|Lady 87629p.jpg 87636p.jpg 87639p.jpg 87676p.jpg|Lady have a Sad Mood 87677p.jpg 87681p.jpg Lady Look.jpeg 87692p.jpg|Jock Tells Lady what's going on to Jim Dear and Darling doing 87705p.jpg|Lady meat Tramp 87709p.jpg 87716p.jpg 87718p.jpg 87721p.jpg 87723p.jpg 87728p.jpg|Lady is Crowded with Ladies 87731p.jpg|Lady was hearing the Man talking 87736p.jpg|Lady saw Jim Dear is Rushing 87740p.jpg|Lady saw the Baby Bottles images-6.jpeg|"What is a Baby Anyway" images-9.jpeg 87763p.jpg|Lady was happy to the Baby 87771p.jpg|Lady was mad at them because they'll leave the baby behind 87772p.jpg 87775p.jpg|Lady Tells Jim dear that Aunt Sarah is coming 87780p.jpg|Lady is out of the room 87781p.jpg|Lady ignores the song of the baby 87783p.jpg|Lady look the box and saw 4 eyeballs in the box 87787p.jpg images-10.jpeg|Lady Meet Si and Am Enemies 87802p.jpg|Lady has a fish in her mouth 87803p.jpg|Lady is going to chase Si and Am Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3963.jpg|Lady framed by Aunt Sarah's pesky cats for trashing the living room 87811p.jpg|Lady has a muzzle on her Lady caught up in a traffic jam.png|Lady lost in traffic lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4095.jpg|Lady is stuck with three cans and chase by Stray Dogs Tramp protecting Lady from thugs.png|Tramp defending Lady from the vicious junkyard dogs. 87822p.jpg|Lady was scared and saw Tramp Fighting the Dogs 87830p.jpg|Tramp saw Lady's Awful Muzzle 87834p.jpg|Tramp Helps Lady out the muzzle and stay put 87852p.jpg|Lady lead Tramp The Way to the Zoo 87855p.jpg|Lady Saw The Crocodile's Mouth to eat her maybe 87880p.jpg|Lady Meet The Beaver 87888p.jpg|Lady is off the Muzzle 87893p.jpg|"It's a Free Simple" 87903p.jpg|Lady walks with Tramp 87922p.jpg|Tramp lead Lady the Way To Tony's 87933p.jpg|Lady Meet Tony 87945p.jpg|Lady and Tramp are dinning in the Table to eat 87947p.jpg|Lady look at the Menu 87959p.jpg|Lady Slick The Spaghetti like a worm to eat 87967p.jpg Lady and the Tramp's puppy love over pasta.png|Lady and Tramp's spaghetti kiss. 87970p.jpg|Lady is in Love with Tramp Unknown-10.jpeg|Sparkling Eyes 87979p.jpg|Lady and Tramp are pointing the Heart 87987p.jpg|Lady and Tramp are Sleeping Together 87991p.jpg|"It's Morning" 87997p.jpg|"Look at my Eyes" 88009p.jpg|"But Who's Going to Watch The Baby" love.jpeg|Lady and Tramp 88014p.jpg|Tramp lead Lady to go home right away Unknown-9.jpeg 88022p.jpg|Lady thinks she wants to go in Follow Tramp.jpeg|"We Won't Hurt The Chickens" 88028p.jpg|Lady hides 88032p.jpg|"What's That" 88038p.jpg|Lady Runs 88043p.jpg|Lady's been caught by The Dog Catcher 88049p.jpg|Lady is in the Dogcatcher's Cage Wagon 88070p.jpg|Lady is in the Pound 88073p.jpg|Lady Meet Bull Dog and Toughy meet peg.jpg|Lady Meet Peg 88094p.jpg|Lady Told Toughy the DogCatcher will happen to the dogs in the Pound 88098p.jpg|"The Tramp" Lady Meets The Dog Pound.jpg|Lady Meets The Dog Pound 88105p.jpg|The Dogs told Lady about Tramp Story lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg|Lady was Surprise that Tramp well be killed in the Pound lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7006.jpg|Lady can hear the Dogcatcher is coming 88134p.jpg|Dogcatcher pick up Lady 88144p.jpg|Lady is hooked up in a chain 88150p.jpg|Jock and Trusty Tell Lady 88156p.jpg|Lady was Surprise that voice is coming from lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg|Lady gets mad at Tramp lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7283.jpg|Lady walks away from Tramp lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7290.jpg 88166p.jpg|"That Won't be Necessary Thank You" 88171p.jpg|Tramp Talks to Lady 88174p.jpg|Tramp follows Lady to walk away and ignore 88177p.jpg|Lady is so sad of Tramp Lady arguing with Tramp over his many girlfriends.jpg|Lady arguing with Tramp over his many girlfriends lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg|Lady gets Mad at Tramp and march up to Tramp 88186p.jpg|"As far as I'm concerned, you needn't worry about your old heel" lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg|"I don't need you to shelter and protect me" 88188p.jpg|Lady tells Tramp to go away 88190p.jpg|"and bring this thing with you!" sad.jpg|Lady Sad Movements saw something.jpeg|Lady hear the Rat was Coming 88204p.jpg|Lady barks at the rat and try to chase him 88212p.jpg|Lady Trys to barks at Sarah because the rat is Still in there 88215p.jpg|Lady Trys to get off the chain on her 88242p.jpg|Lady is free and go right to the House 88251p.jpg|Lady saw the Rat Attacking the Baby 88263p.jpg|Lady is with Tramp Now Again 88268p.jpg|Lady was trying to get out 88280p.jpg|Lady barks at Jim Dear that The Rat is here 88284p.jpg|Lady took Jim Dear to The Room and Look at the Rat Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8406.jpg 88312p.jpg|Lady surprise that Trusty is Hurt download-7.jpg 88336p.jpg|Lady took Scamp to the Room 88365p.jpg|Lady and Tramp stay as a family together with Trusty and Jock at the End of the 1st Film 20140619 001414.jpg disney_baby 00010044.png|Lady's artwork Tiyldd3.png|Lady and Tramp in Disney Anthology Tv Series Tiyldd8.png|Lady and Tramp joying Donal Duck Stories lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-53.jpg|in the 2nd Film of the Beginning Lady is walking with Tramp in the Street lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg|Lady Met Sarah Again in the 2nd Film lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-173.jpg|Lady and Tramp walk on the sidewalk and meet Trusty and Jock again lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-227.jpg|Lady look at Junior playing the Ball lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-233.jpg|"We´ve made a home from which we´ll never roam" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-238.jpg|Lady look at Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-258.jpg|the Girl Dogs sat with their Mama Chair lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-262.jpg 250px-Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-647.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-724.jpg|Lady Talks to Tramp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-738.jpg|"Oh, Tramp, he´s never been chained up before.He´s just a pup." lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-758.jpg|"You Turn Out Very Good" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-773.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-791.jpg|"Maybe He'll Understand Today" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1007.jpg|Lady Watch Tramp to Tell Scamp Right Away when Tramp is Upset lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1010.jpg|Lady was Surprise when Tramp Came Back inside lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1015.jpg|Lady look at Scamp Again lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1029.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1912.jpg|Lady came in to ask scamp Right Away but it was too Late lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1913.jpg|"Scamp! Oh No." lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1919.jpg|Lady look at the fence that Scamp Run Away lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1923.jpg|"Tramp!" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg|Lady Walk Back to the Door and Tell Tramp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2847.jpg|Lady and Tramp look at Jim dear to tell Darling lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg|"Oh Tramp" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2867.jpg|"Scamp´s never been out all night So much could happen." lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2870.jpg|Lady Walks Away lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2874.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2880.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2901.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2993.jpg|Look Look on her daughter lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-3024.jpg|Lady Look at her daughter lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg|Lady and Tramp saw Trusty smelling Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4283.jpg|Lady,Jock,and Tramp are following Trusty's Barking lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg|and they saw scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4293.jpg|"Oh Look!" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4296.jpg|Lady look at Tramp and Rescue Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4300.jpg|"Oh Please" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4313.jpg|"Scamp!" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4325.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4329.jpg|"Thank Goodness" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4342.jpg|Lady Tramp and Jock that they saw a wag and fool Trusty lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4349.jpg|Trusty Apologies to Lady lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4356.jpg|"Come on. We´ve gotta keep searching" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4362.jpg|and they Search again lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4826.jpg|Jim Dear tell Lady and Tramp is Time To Go Home lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4862.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4863.jpg|Lady saw a Piegon fly away lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4867.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4868.jpg|"Oh, we´ll find him. You were the best street dog there ever was" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4875.jpg|"And I still have faith in the old Tramp." lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4944.jpg|Lady and Tramp look at Darling and Jim Dear lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4954.jpg|Lady Look at Jim Dears Hand lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg|Lady Look at the Picture lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4962.jpg|Lady was in the Picture of the First Movie lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4968.jpg|Lady was sad of Scamp Running Away lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4998.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5278.jpg|Lady and Tramp are sitting on the Carpet lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5280.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5282.jpg|Lady is still sad about Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5305.jpg|Lady and Tramp are joying the family lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5426.jpg|Lady is happy to see Scamp Back lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5458.jpg|Lady saw the dogs lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5459.jpg|Lady and also the daughters run lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.jpg|Lady gets bark at the Dogs and growl lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6527.jpg|Lady put her daughters to bed lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6529.jpg|Lady look at Tramp that he is Sad lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6531.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6535.jpg|Lady look at Tramp in Scamps Bed lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6541.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6542.jpg|Tramp look at Lady lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6544.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6545.jpg|Lady Hugs Tramp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6548.jpg|Lady saw Tramp is still sad of scamp run away lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6592.jpg|Lady and Tramp look at the sky lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6613.jpg|"Family" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6727.jpg|Lady and Tramp stay outside and sleep lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6728.jpg|Lady and Tramp hear a bark calling lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6729.jpg|Lady wakes up lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6730.jpg|Lady saw Angel lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6732.jpg|Lady and Tramp saw Angel Barking lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6733.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7318.jpg|Lady saw Scamp playing Junior again lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7305.jpg|Lady get out the house and saw Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7311.jpg|Lady Runs and bark at scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7313.jpg|"Scamp You Came Back" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg|Lady Hugs Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7316.jpg|Lady was happy of scamp to get back home lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7317.jpg|Lady look at Jim Dear lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7323.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|Lady Hugs Tramp again lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg|Lady look at scamp barking at Angel lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7392.jpg|Lady was Surprise at Angel and Scamp walking lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7412.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7441.jpg|Lady was begging to Jim Dear lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7443.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7445.jpg|Lady was at the end of the 2nd movie 888.png|Land and the Tramp in House of Mouse Unknown-6.jpeg Ladytramppluto-1.png|Lady look at Pluto Maitre-d'ly-By-Goofy-1.png Unknown-7.jpeg Unknown-5.jpeg Unknown-4.jpeg House Of Mouse - Jiminy Cricket.jpg Screen Shot 2018-04-23 at 3.08.19 PM.png|Lady and Tramp in Mickey's House of Villains Cameo End.jpeg|Lady and Tramp in Mickey's Christmas Snowed at House of Mouse Magic_Carpet_in_The_Lion_King_1½_(Cameo).jpg|Lady and Tramp in Lion King 1½ Mickey_Mouse_2013_Lady_and_Tramp.jpg|Lady and the Tramp in Mickey Mouse Show 144937950VGMObv_ph.jpg 2958896948_7fd1cab154.jpg IMG_9983.png Lady_and_Tramp_Topiary.jpg|Lady and Tramp in Disney Epcot Garden Disneyland_50th_Anniversary_2004.jpg EmojiBlitzLady.png|Lady in Emoji Lady_and_the_Tramp_POP_2_Pack.jpg Lady_Tsum_Tsum_Mini.jpg|Lady in Tusm Tusm lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-160.jpg|Jim Dear Pet Lady lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-194.jpg|Jim Dear put Lady to bed lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-240.jpg|Lady gets up in bed lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-245.jpg|Lady follow jim dear to the door lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-254.jpg|Jim Dear Puts her into bed again lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-294.jpg|Lady gets out lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-318.jpg|Jim Dear put Lady to bed again the 3rd time lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg|Lady fell something about that door is stuck Category:Galleries